


Cinnabar Eyes

by temporalCorvidae



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond comes to visit, Gen, I dunno if I'll continue this or not I just had an idea lmao, Lucifendi is implied but not necessary, Lucy and Desmond have similarly colored eyes, Lucy is an absolute angel, alfendi is trying his best, slight Azran legacy spoilers, slight lbmr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalCorvidae/pseuds/temporalCorvidae
Summary: Lucy's eyes remind Desmond of someone.
Relationships: Alfendi Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Lucy Baker & Alfendi Layton, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cinnabar Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond and Lucy both have similarly colored eyes and one time I thought just hit me "what if Lucy's eyes reminded Desmond of his daughter" so I had to write it.  
> I've never written any of these characters so I'm sorry if they're ooc :') I might continue this if anyone wants it but I'm not totally sure what to do with it sovrksvrksam

"By 'eck, Prof! You didn't tell me that _the_ Desmond Sycamore was your _uncle_!"

Alfendi was a bit taken aback by Lucy's response, but he simply shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I didn't think it was really that important," he replied, "and how do you know about him, anyway?"

"I heard about him ont' radio more than a few times," Lucy explained, stacking up different papers as she continued to clean for the day. "Desmond Sycamore, world famous archaeologist who went missing for years after the whole Azran Legacy nonsense your dad were caught up in… twenty? Twenty summat years back?"

"Looks like you've done your research," Alfendi muttered, choosing to ignore a certain _someone_ who was complaining in the back of his head.

Lucy giggled in response, and tucked away her finished stack of papers.

"So, you've got Professor Sycamore as your uncle. What's that got to do with me?" She asked as she walked up to Alfendi.

"Well, he's stopping in town, and…" he trailed off, looking at the floor.

Lucy gasped.

" _You_ want me to meet him, don't you!"

"It was _his_ idea," Al snapped, crossing his arms.

"Ee, hello Al," Lucy chimed casually before continuing. By now she was used to the seamless shifts between Alfendi's personalities. "But on that note, if it were his idea, I doubt you'd be getting so defensive about it, eh?"

Normally, Al would have taken offense to that, but this was Lucy. He could always tell when Lucy was only teasing. She was so genuine, it was obvious when she was joking.

Instead, Al huffed, hunching his shoulders a little.

"Shut up, Luce."

"Good to see you too," she laughed. "You don't have to get all mardy about it, though. I'd love to meet him if you want me to."

"Really?" His cranky grimace had shrunken into a surprised frown, which was a lot, coming from Al.

"Course! I've got nowt going on anyway. I'm always willing to spend time with you!"

And there it was again, that damn smile. Al nearly returned it, too, but ducked out as quickly as he could, leaving Alfendi a bit dazed in the process.

"I, er.. I can pick you up at around four, if that's alright with you..?" Alfendi asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

Alfendi always felt awkward when he stood at the door to Lucy's flat. He was too tall, or his shirt didn't look right, or _something_ was wrong and he should probably head back.  
_But Lucy doesn't care. I thought_ you _were the "chill" one._  
Yes, but… oh, who was he kidding. Lucy didn't care about any of that. He reached forward and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Lucy opened the door. Even in casual clothes, she was stunning, like always. Even in a tee shirt and sweatpants. Al wasn't one to talk, he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Anything I need to know about Mr Professor Desmond Sycamore?" Lucy asked as they approached the airport to pick up Alfendi's uncle.

"Well…" Alfendi shrugged, pondering for a moment. "I'm not as familiar with him, if you understand, but I don't believe there's too much about him, um.." after stopping at the light, Al spoke up.

"Like you said, he went MIA for a few years after that whole Azran thing, but he showed up a couple of times before. He's… kind of a weirdo, if I remember correctly."

"Your whole family's a bit eccentric, if you don't mind me saying," Lucy commented, before smiling at him. "I love it! You're all wonderful and unique people, and I'm the lucky lass who gets to know all of you at least somewhat!"

Al flushed. Alfendi started driving at the green light.

* * *

"Are you doin okay, Prof?" Lucy asked as they stood waiting at the terminal.

Alfendi shrugged, running a hand through his hair.  
"Ah, I guess I'm just a bit.. nervous."

"Whatever've you got to be nervous for?" Lucy asked.

"I guess, well.." Alfendi tapped his foot nonchalantly, trying to calm his nerves. "Last time I.. last time Alfendi saw Professor Sycamore was.. around five years ago, I believe."

"Ohhh, so you're about to meet him, is that it?"

"I know who he is, and I have _memories_ of who he is," Alfendi explained. "But I, _me_ , haven't met him yet. It was me, but it wasn't _me_ , you know?"

"I think I do," Lucy said, before gently taking Alfendi's hand. "But it's gonna be okay, you know why?"

"Why is that?" Alfendi asked, giving Lucy a soft smile.

"Cause we're gonna meet him together, and scary things are always better with a buddy, eh?"

She gave him a big smile, and Alfendi nearly forgot about the abhorrent sensory nightmare that was the airport for a moment.

* * *

Desmond had finished retrieving his suitcases from the luggage collection and left to the terminal to find his.. nephew. Even after all this time, he found it hard to think about that. He had nieces, and a nephew. He had _family._

He looked up to see a familiar red haired man waving at him, standing next to a shorter, orange haired woman. That was another foreign feeling.

He had a nephew, and he was a _bean pole._

He waved back politely, walking up to the two of them.

"Alfendi, it's been a while," he said politely, perhaps a little stiffly.

Alfendi smiled awkwardly, and Desmond noticed the woman next to him give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It.. has, Professor," Alfendi replied awkwardly, and Desmond faintly recalled the letter from his brother a few months earlier.

His stiff expression softened a little, and he attempted a smile, before turning to the woman.

"And who's…"  
He hesitated.

This woman had striking cinnabar eyes.

"Oh! The name's Lucy Baker!" The woman, Lucy, said excitedly, extending her free hand to shake. "Ee, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Professor!"

Desmond didn't respond for a moment, staring at those eyes.

She had eyes like _hers_.

He realized he was staring and blinked a couple times before taking her hand, shaking it.

"Ah… my apologies, Miss… Baker," he mumbled, letting go of her hand. "It is simply… you have cinnabar eyes."

"Eh?"

"That's a fancy word for red, Luce," Al sneered, catching Desmond by surprise.

"I knew that!" Lucy jabbed, grinning at Al. "It just surprised me, is all. Most people don't notice."

Al shrugged; a little out of character for him, but then again, he was in a playful mood this time.

"Oh, well.." Desmond adjusted his tie awkwardly. "It simply… reminds me of someone."

"Oh, aye?" Lucy replied, seeming interested.

"Perhaps.. perhaps I'll tell you later," the professor said quietly, adjusting his glasses. "For now.. Al, if you don't mind, I'm a bit tired from my trip here, and-"

"Course," Al interrupted, squinting at his uncle.

"Al, be nice! Your uncle's worn out!" Lucy chided, and Al huffed before taking one of Desmond's suitcases and leading the way back to the car.

* * *

Desmond hesitated a moment, watching the two leave.

She had his eyes.  
No.  
She had _her_ eyes.

He raised his hand to wipe away a tear he hadn't noticed falling down his face, picked up his suitcase, and followed the two young adults to his nephew's car.

This was going to be an interesting visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that "potty prof" (Al) is very,, calm and collected compared to how he is in game, but I suppose Lucy keeps him under control lmao.


End file.
